Prisionero
by Maite541
Summary: "A final de cuentas yo no era distinto del Trío Dorado, también quise proteger a los míos. Pero la historia siempre la cuentan los victoriosos."


"**Prisionero****"**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que utilizo en este fic no son míos, son de la autora de Harry Potter J.K Rowling, los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

Summary: "A final de cuentas yo no era distinto del Trío Dorado, también quise proteger a los míos. Pero la historia siempre la cuentan los victoriosos."

* * *

Prisión de Azkabán, 2003.

Cinco años, cinco años era lo que le había tomado al Ministerio de Magia capturar y juzgar a todos los mortífagos que habían escapado en medio de la confusión que causó la resurrección de Harry Potter, en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Entre ellos se encontraba Draco Malfoy, un joven desafortunado de veintidós años que se hallaba ahí, debido al destino al cual su padre lo había atado desde temprana edad.

Estaba recargado en una fría, húmeda y sucia pared, mirando por el pequeño espacio que tenía a la luna. Todas las noches lo hacía, se había vuelto una dolorosa costumbre. La veía como si con eso lograra ser libre por un instante. Pero no solo eso se había convertido en su pasatiempo, también lo era cargar un pequeño cuaderno en el que los guardias se preguntaban que plasmaba en aquellas hojas amarillas.

Escribir sus únicos bellos recuerdos era una forma de viajar en el tiempo a mejores momentos. Era su forma de evadir la realidad, un encarcelamiento injusto y también de evadir los fantasmas del pasado. Muchas veces hubiera jurado ver en frente de él, a su tía Bellatrix meciéndose en el suelo, relamiéndose los dientes y moviendo sus ojos presurosamente, dejando de vez en cuando escapar una risa histérica o a su padre entregándole su último suspiro a un dementor.

Por eso era que escribía. Viajaba a momentos antes de la guerra, en los que su recién entrada a la juventud lo hacían sentir inmortal. Que tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Porque era cierto que lo tenía y a la vez no. Tenía salud, dinero, a sus padres, el amor de _ella_, pero no libertad.

Abrió el libro que tenía en el regazo. Las páginas volaron rápidamente hasta que frenaron en seco. Lo primero que se leía era una fecha. Siempre se había caracterizado por ser bueno en memorizarlas. Paso su fino dedo por las líneas, mientras sentía su corazón acelerarse. Ese recuerdo en especial era agridulce.

19 de abril de 1997.

Otro ciclo escolar estaba a punto de terminar en Hogwarts, sin embargo el ambiente no era como en años anteriores. No se sentía la excitación de los estudiantes por empezar las tan deseadas vacaciones. No, esta vez todo lo que sentía era una especie de lúgubre niebla que se aproximaba cada día. En los pasillos no se escuchaban ni las risas, ni las carreras de los estudiantes. Lo que reinaba era silencio.

Hermione se encontraba en el baño de los prefectos tratando de calmarse. Tenía una mano colocada en su boca, reprimiendo un sollozo -que amenazaba con salírsele y ser escuchado por todo el colegio- y la otra en su vientre, sintiendo como este subía y baja por su respiración. Lloraba desconsolada pero decidida. Toda la semana lo había pensado, si ella iba a participar en la guerra, sus padres no debían estar ni enterados ni en Inglaterra. Sabía que tratarían de detenerla y que por lo tanto podrían terminar heridos o peor. Una escalofriante imagen le vino a la mente.

Minutos antes había encontrado a un boggart en un polvoriento armario, no había ni siquiera abierto la boca para pronunciar _Riddikulus_ cuando éste se convirtió en los cuerpos inertes de sus padres. Lo peor es que siendo conocida como "la bruja más brillante de su generación" no pudo evitar dar un grito y terminar en el suelo con los ojos llorosos y una falta de aire impresionante.

- ¡Riddikulus! – se escuchó que dijo una grave voz detrás de ella.

El boggart extrañamente no tomo una forma graciosa, sino que se metió temeroso en el armario. Oyó como unos pasos se acercaban y se detenían delante de ella. Unos fuertes brazos se colocaron a lado de los suyos y la levantaron con fuerza. Sus ojos castaños se toparon con unos fríos grises.

Y así es como había terminado en el baño de los prefectos con un Draco Malfoy metido en sus pensamientos, al otro lado de la estancia.

El Slytherin no dejaba de cuestionarse que era lo que había hecho. Digamos que en sus planes no estaba salvar a la sangre sucia de un indefenso boggart y menos meterla al baño de lo prefectos para tratar de que se tranquilizara y que nadie la viera llorando. Porque tenía que admitir que si seguía ahí con ella era porque la estaba consolando muy a su manera y porque dejarla sola y en ese estado no se sentía lo más correcto. Bufó, después de lo que acababa de hacer, era hipócrita de su parte pensar en lo correcto. ¡Pero vale, que no era inhumano! Él también se habría puesto a llorar como un bebé si hubiera visto a sus padres muertos. Por lo que no se resistió a salvarla de aquella lamentable visión. Sonrió tristemente. Tal vez _esa cosa_ lo estaba volviendo sensible. Subió con cuidado su manga izquierda, sintiendo como el mínimo tacto de la ropa con su piel, parecía quemarla.

La marca tenebrosa hizo su aparición. Tenía un inquietante contorno color rojizo junto con hinchazón. La miro con asco y odio. Percibió como los latidos de su corazón se centraban en la oscuridad de la marca y como el dolor aun continuaba.

¿Realmente eso era lo que había querido? Antes cuando su padre le había vendido esas ideas baratas e imposibles sobre el poder, era lo que más había querido. Pero ahora no estaba tan convencido. Incluso sospechaba que llevarla le acarrearía mucho más problemas que beneficios y que también su siempre actitud altiva se estaba esfumando.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó cuando la Gryffindor se acercó a él.

- Eso…eso es… - Hermione no podía ni terminar la frase. Sus ojos veían con horror la marca y su mano volvió a tapar su boca.

Draco bajo rápidamente su manga, reflejando en su rostro el dolor de sentir nuevamente esa quemazón que le hacía sentir la tela.

- Eso es algo que no te importa – contestó lanzándole una gélida mirada.

- Eres uno de ellos. – susurró la castaña mientras retrocedía con miedo. ¡Eres un maldito mortífago! – gritó furiosa mientras lo apuntaba con su varita.

Draco sintió un movimiento en la marca como si ésta se regocijará, pero su pecho sentía un dolor que iba invadiendo a todo su cuerpo. ¿Esta era la chica de la que los leones estaban orgullosos? ¿La que siempre ayudaba a todos? ¿La gran amiga que todos deseaban? Estaba harto de que todos lo juzgaran, de que sacaran sus propias conclusiones y lo condenaran, no imaginándose lo gran equivocados que estaban. Pero si ella, a la que todos daban a conocer por ser una santa, lo juzgaba, entonces todo estaba perdido.

Camino seguro de que ella no lo atacaría y así fue. Rápidamente coloco sus muñecas arriba de su castaña cabeza, sosteniéndolas con una mano. Mientras la otra agarraba fuertemente el rostro de chica del Trío Dorado.

- No tienes ni una jodida idea de lo que estas diciendo. – le dijo tranquilamente. Sin aflojar su agarre, pero viéndola con dureza.

Hermione tembló al contemplar su mirada. Se suponía que la caracterizaba la valentía, pero en ese momento parecía que ésta se había ido al carajo. ¿Cómo rayos no iba a temblar? Si él no solo la miraba así, sino que además sus cuerpos estaban totalmente juntos. Podía sentir la anatomía del rubio, trabajada por largas prácticas de quidditch. Se sentía presa del pánico siendo acorralada por un mortífago y de algo más que no supo describir.

Draco no estaba tan alejado de los pensamientos de Hermione. Su corazón latía velozmente. Sus ojos habían pasado de los ojos de la castaña a sus labios entreabiertos. Sentía como el pecho de Granger subía y bajada debido a su respiración, y como ésta escapaba por su boca y chocaba con su rostro.

No supo por que, pero en ese momento mando todo al demonio y la beso. Posó sus manos en la cintura de ella y la jaló hacia él intentando eliminar así cualquier espacio que hubiera podido existir entre ellos. Ella sorprendida se vio respondiéndole con la misma pasión con la que el Slytherin se apoderaba de su boca. Dejo que sus manos tomaran vida propia y despeinaran el cabello del rubio, pero cuando bajo una y la coloco en su pecho. Él rompió el beso y la alejo como si fueran imanes repeliéndose.

Ambos se miraron confundidos. No tenían idea del por que habían actuado así. Sus mentes trabajaban velozmente tratando de encontrar una explicación. Era probable que lo hubieran hecho al sentirse empujados por las situaciones que estaban viviendo. Sí, era eso, se auto convencían y como si con una sola mirada se comunicaran, parecieron estar de acuerdo con eso.

El recién mortífago interrumpió el silencio.

- No solamente tú, te preocupas por el futuro de tus padres. No necesitas saberlo, ni yo decirlo, pero si haciéndome esto – dijo señalándose la marca. – garantizo que mis padres vivan, lo haría y volvería a pasar por el dolor mil veces.

El rubio la miro una última vez, con la mirada cambiada y salió de los baños, dejando a la castaña sin palabras.

En ese momento no habría aceptado que se sentía solo, que tal vez lo único que necesitaba en ese instante de su vida era a alguien que le diera cariño. ¿Pero como iba a decir eso? Él era el príncipe de Slytherin. Las mujeres de las cuatro casas besaban el suelo por donde caminaban. ¿Cómo iba a sentirse solo?

Sonrió tristemente. ¿Las mujeres lo desearían ahora, si lo vieran? En ese estado que rayaba lo enfermizo. Estaba bastante delgado y su piel era mucho más pálida de lo normal. Sus ojos ahora eran acompañados por unas ojeras que casi llegaban al negro. No conservaba ni un atisbo de la fuerza que lo caracterizaba. Se encontraba débil, apenas y daba algunos pasos por su celda. Por lo general estaba acostado en un sucio y viejo catre, con unas sábanas más rasposas que no se diferenciaban mucho de su ropa. ¿Era realmente lo que merecía?

1 de junio de 1997.

Si le hubieran dicho meses atrás que se besaría con Granger y que además no sería la ultima vez, probablemente hubiera reído con bastante fuerza y considerado en lanzarle un hechizo a esa persona. Pero ahí estaba corriendo hacia la Torre de Astronomía, con mucha emoción. Porque digo, cualquier hombre como él estaría emocionado por liarse con una mujer. Solo era eso y nada más.

Abrió una puerta y se encontró a Hermione recargada en una mesa viendo la luna. Ella se levanto y corrió a fundirse en un beso con él. Draco no tardo en corresponderle de igual manera.

Sabía que estaban mal esos encuentros furtivos, pero siendo sinceros, ¿desde cuando él actuaba adecuadamente? Nunca. Por eso era un Slytherin. Amaba ir en contra de las reglas, de lo que la gente esperaba de él. Y esos besos tan placenteros que le daba Hermione, definitivamente iba en contra de lo que la gente esperaba.

Pasaron minutos besándose. No había que decirlo, ellos se entendían así. Sus besos y caricias actuaban como una especie de lenguaje, en el cual se contaban sus frustraciones, alegrías, tristezas, enojos, lo que fuera.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando la castaña lo empujo contra una pared y sin dejar de besarlo, comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa.

- Hermione… - susurró en sus labios, tratando de separarla.

La leona ignoro su llamado y siguió concentrada en su labor.

- Hermione – dijo más alto y agarrándola fuertemente por lo brazos la separo.

La castaña lo miraba confundida y un dolor empezó a embargarla en el pecho. ¿Acaso Draco no la deseaba? Sus ojos se comenzaron a ver cristalinos y Draco supo que había malinterpretado su acción.

- Hermione, no es aquí donde quiero que suceda.

La Gryffindor entendiendo sus palabras no pudo evitar que un sonrojo se instalara en sus mejillas. Pero agradeciendo a Draco por su delicadeza, asintió con una sonrisa.

- Entiendo – respondió y viendo el reloj de su muñeca, dejo escapar un gritito. - ¡Merlín! ¡Ya es tardísimo! Harry y Ron deben estar como furias esperándome. – Se paro en puntitas y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios al rubio, salió corriendo.

Draco sonrió y se llevo una mano a su cabello, despeinándolo un poco. Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, como nadie lo había hecho. Aun no tenía claro porque antes la había detenido. Él era de los hombres que cuando una oportunidad así se les presentaba nunca la rechazaban. Además sus amoríos no pasaban de quince días y con la castaña había superado ese límite.

Estaba saliendo del salón cuando una mano lo tomó del brazo y lo estrelló contra una pared. Sintió algo en su cuello y al instante pudo ver a Potter enterrando su varita debajo de su mentón.

- ¿¡A que maldita sea juegas con Hermione! – le espetó hundiendo más la varita.

- Creo que es bastante obvio Potter, o acaso ¿tu estúpida mente no lo capta? – le contestó con una sonrisa ladeada.

El niño que vivió siguió hundiendo más su varita y Draco comenzó a sentir que eso le estaba afectando para respirar normalmente.

- Lo que sea que esté pasando entre ustedes dos, lo tienes que terminar ya. No me creo tu "nueva" actitud hacia ella. Sé que finges, porque tu verdadera personalidad no está a su altura. ¿Crees que actuando lo estás? Permíteme burlarme.

- ¡Basta ya Potter! ¿Qué eres su madre? Creo que ella está lo suficientemente grande para saber que hace. Además no la culpo, nadie puede resistirse a mi. – le respondió el rubio sonriendo con suficiencia.

- Escúchame bien Malfoy – le advirtió Harry jalándolo hacia él, por el cuello. – Hermione no es como ninguna otra de tus conquistas y por eso mismo te ordeno que te alejes de ella. Yo sé cuales son los planes que tiene tu padre para ti y ahí no entra ella. Si Lucius se llegará a enterar de esto no dudaría en hacerle algo. Así que si tanto te importa como haces alarde, aléjate de ella.

Recordaba esa noche y la mañana del día siguiente como las más dolorosas de su vida. El dolor había sido mucho mayor que cuando le hicieron la marca tenebrosa. Porque este dolor era emocional y no físico.

2 de junio de 1997

Estaba en su cama viendo el techo, mientras recordaba la discusión con Potter. Odiaba admitirlo pero lo había hecho recapacitar de una manera increíble. El cara rajada tenía razón, él nunca podría estar a la altura de Hermione. Se había negado a admitirlo, porque era algo a lo que tenía miedo y nunca se había enfrentado. Pero se había enamorado de Hermione y definitivamente él no era lo que ella se merecía, ni siquiera era una opción.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpecitos en su ventana. Se paro lentamente de su cama y abrió la ventana. Una majestuosa y oscura lechuza entro y se situó en una mesa. Draco se acercó y al ver la caligrafía del sobre tembló. Una carta de su padre jamás garantizaba buenas noticias.

Y tenía razón, en la carta su padre le relataba su primera misión. Él tenía que matar a Dumbledore. El sentimiento que siempre albergaba de tener el poder y el control sobre todo, se vio reducido a cenizas. Por primera vez en muchos años tuvo terror. Nunca había matado a nadie y no deseaba hacerlo. Sentía como si juventud le hubiera sido arrebatada y tuviera que enfrentarse al mundo, a ese mundo de oscuridad y lleno de maldad. Deseaba regresar a la época en la que su madre colocaba su pequeña cabeza en sus piernas y le acariciaba el cabello hasta que él se calmaba y dormía. Pero ella no estaba ahí y nadie lo estaría. Porque ahora le quedaba claro que la única persona que le importaba tenía que salir de su vida en ese instante. En cuanto tuviera que matar a Dumbledore, Hermione lo odiaría y aun si no lo hiciera, como Potter le había dicho, la vida de la castaña peligraba a su lado. Por eso en cuanto acabo de leer la carta de su padre, escribió unas palabras en un pequeño papel y mando a su lechuza.

Ese día como los anteriores Hermione y Draco estaban en el mismo salón besándose. La Gryffindor se sentía feliz, como nunca antes. Pero él a cada beso que le daba se sentía peor. Sentía que cada beso los acercaba a su adiós definitivo. Por lo que la aparto, Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas estaban rojas, al igual que sus labios, que mostraban una sonrisa. Su pecho subía y bajaba por la falta de aire. Draco la vio durante unos segundos. Así la recordaría para siempre.

Saco su varita de los pantalones lentamente y abrazo a la castaña. Ésta se sorprendió pero le correspondió. El rubio situó su varita en la nuca de la leona.

- Perdóname – le susurró en el oído. – Obliviate. Desmaius.

La castaña perdió el conocimiento y Draco la tomo en sus brazos, para después salir del salón.

Una persona lo esperaba en frente.

- Toda tuya Potter – le dijo entregándosela con los ojos rojos.

El rubio metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y desapareció entre los pasillos del colegio, cabizbajo.

Así era como se había deshecho de ella. De lo único que le importaba. Ella volvió a odiarlo y él fue el único que conservo los momentos que ambos habían compartido.

Como supuso no pudo matar a Dumbledore y fue Snape el que terminó haciéndolo. La guerra se dio y su bando perdió. Y era por eso por lo cual estaba pudriéndose en Azkabán. Pagando crímenes que "había cometido". Se le había juzgado por matar a Dumbledore y a cientos de muggles y magos más.

Ni siquiera la defensa de Potter argumentando que él los había salvado cuando Bellatrix estuvo a punto de matarlos, ni las súplicas de su madre diciendo que ella había sido clave para la victoria, pudieron convencer a los jueces. La imagen del Ministerio era la que corría peligro si algún mortífago quedaba perdonado. Por lo que la condena para todos los mortífagos, independientemente de su rango era la misma.

Solía imaginar tristemente a Blaise, Nott y a Pansy encerrados también en otras celdas de la prisión. A pesar de lo que todo el mundo creía, él tenía también amigos. Los tiempos oscuros unían a las personas y con ellos, que pasaron lo mismo que él, se sentía comprendido. ¿Qué culpa tenían de que sus padres los metieran en eso, y se vieran imposibilitados de huir? Que lo que los mantuvo en ese horrible movimiento fue el temor de que les llegara a pasar algo a sus seres queridos. ¿Era eso tan despreciable para que los mantuvieran así? Sentía que a final de cuentas ellos no eran distintos al Trío Dorado, ellos también se habían arriesgado por salvar a los suyos.

Unos sollozos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Volteó y vio a su madre apoyada en los barrotes de la celda. Se veía mucho más delgada que la última vez. Draco sintió ganas de llorar, lo único que había querido era que su madre también estuviera bien y no lo había logrado. Se paro del suelo y camino hacia ella. Su madre coló sus delgadas manos por los barrotes y le agarro el rostro, acercándolo hacia ella. Lo beso en la frente mientras las lágrimas seguían resbalando. El rubio sintiendo que estaba a nada de quebrarse le sonrió tristemente y le dio la espalda. A Narcissa le temblaron las rodillas y termino resbalándose entre los barrotes, hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el piso. Sus sollozos se volvieron gritos.

El rubio dejo que unas lágrimas se le escaparan. No quería voltear y ver a su madre así. Había perdido toda su belleza. Ahora parecía un muerto en vida.

Unos aurores se acercaron a Narcissa y la ayudaron a levantarse, pero ésta se aferro a los barrotes previendo lo que insinuaban.

- Draco – murmuró con una voz demasiado aguda y temblorosa.

El rubio no volteo.

- Adiós madre.

Los aurores continuaron jalándola, tratando de sacarla. Mientras Narcissa se resistía y gritaba llamando a su hijo.

Después de unos minutos, la "paz" regreso. Pero nuevamente se vio interrumpida con unos pasos.

Draco volteo encontrándose a su enemigo de la infancia.

- Potter – saludo con una voz débil, haciendo una mueca que trataba de ser una sonrisa.

- Lo siento – dijo Harry. – He tratado de hacer todo, pero he fallado. Perdóname. – le pidió bajando su cabeza.

- Así es como debe ser. – le contestó Draco. – Tú sabes que es lo único que te he pedido y en lo que no me puedes fallar. – le miro serio.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

- Siempre la voy a cuidar. – le prometió.

- Potter – le llamo, regresando a su catre y tomando su cuaderno. – En cuanto _suceda_, dáselo. – le dijo entregándole su cuaderno.

- No será necesario. Pero pobre Hermione quedará destrozada.

- ¿Quién no lo haría si se trata de casarse con la comadreja? – bromeó. – Aun así entrégaselo, aquí hay cosas que tiene que saber.

- Está bien.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, el niño que vivió sintió el ambiente demasiado tenso, por lo que se despidió.

- Adiós…Draco.

Draco sonrió.

- Siempre tan sentimental…Potter.

Harry rió, Malfoy siempre sería Malfoy.

Las horas pasaron como una tortura para Draco. Días antes leyendo "El Profeta" se había enterado que hoy se casaba Hermione con el menor de los Weasleys. Por lo que podía imaginarse a la castaña luciendo radiante mientras caminaba hacia el altar. Había deseado con toda su alma ser él quien la recibiera cuando hubiera terminado ese trayecto. Pero las cosas no eran ni debían ser así.

- Draco Malfoy, preso número 2749. – llamó un hombre y Draco se coloco en pie. – Se te acuso y juzgo por crímenes contra la comunidad mágica y muggle, asesinato del exdirector de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, conspiración en contra del Ministerio y ser un mortífago, lo cual se demostró con tu marca. Todo esto se comprobó y se determino que tu sentencia sería la misma, que los demás mortífagos. Por lo que después de despedirte de algunos familiares y amigos, se te llevará ahora con los dementores.

Los demás hombres que se encontraban ahí, temblaron ante la mención de los dementores. Draco suspiro, la hora le había llegado.

Abrieron su reja y lo escoltaron por unos pequeños pasillo hasta una gran torre. Se le encerró ahí. El rubio observo arriba de él, que una especie de escudo lo protegía de los dementores que se veían ansiosos por salir.

El escudo se retiro y los dementores comenzaron a volar hacia él. Uno se acercó rápidamente y comenzó a succionar.

En ese momento había un notable contraste en dos lugares. En uno un rubio estaba entregando su último aliento de vida. Mientras que en el otro una castaña caminaba hacia el altar.

La castaña abrió más de lo normal los ojos y paro su caminata. Los presentes la voltearon a ver nerviosos. A un pelirrojo le sudaban las manos y se contenía de ir corriendo a hacia ella y jalarla.

La castaña movía sus pupilas como si estuviera analizando algo.

Harry sostenía un libro en su mano. Suspiro, así que había llegado el momento.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¿Se quedaron en suspenso? Jajaja realmente lo espero! Por si no quedo claro lo explico. Draco hizo que Hermione olvidara todo. Pero él escribió todo lo que vivieron en su cuaderno, porque tanto él como Harry sabían que en el momento en que Draco muriera los recuerdos regresarían a Hermione. Se me ocurrió hacer esto, como si con la muerte de Draco, Hermione quedará libre. Por lo que Draco le dio su libreta a Harry para que se la diera a Hermione y así se viera su historia desde el punto de vista del rubio. **

**Pasando a otro punto. Odio las tragedias y más matar al personaje que más me gusta. Pero fue algo que se me ocurrió escuchando una canción en un viaje. Créanme en mi mente la historia se veía mejor. Pero tenía mucho que no escribía y estaba perdiendo práctica. **

**Por fa dejen reviews! En serio me sacan una sonrisa, no importa que digan. Atte: Mai**


End file.
